Son Ye Jin
Perfil thumb|250px|Son Ye Jin *'Nombre:' 손예진 / Son Ye Jin *'Nombre real:' 손연진 / Son Yeon Jin (Son Yun Jin) *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''11-Enero-1982 (33 años) *'Lugar de nacimiento: Daegu, Corea del Sur *'''Estatura: 1.65m *'Peso:' 45kg *'Signo:' Capricornio *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Agencia:' MS Team Dramas * Shark (KBS, 2013) * Secret Garden (SBS, 2010) cameo * Personal Taste (MBC, 2010) * Spotlight (MBC, 2008) * Alone in Love (SBS, 2006) * Summer Scent (KBS, 2003) * Daemang (SBS, 2002) * Sun Hee and Jin Hee (MBC, 2001) * Delicious Proposal (MBC, 2001) Películas *Princess Deokhye (2016) *The Truth Beneath (2016) *Bad Guys Always Die (2016) *The Pirates (2014) *Blood and Ties (2013) *The Tower (2012) *Chilling Romance (2011) *Into the White Night (2009) *My Wife Got Married (2008) *Open City (2008) *Yobi The Fox (2007) *The Art of Seduction (2005) *April Snow (2005) *A Moment To Remember (2004) *Crazy First Love (2003) *The Classic (2003) *Lover's Concerto (2003) *Painted Fire (2002) *Secret Tears (2002) Anuncios *'2013:' NH Agricultural Cooperative Nurturing Happiness of Life *'2013:' Wild Roses *'2013:' LG U+ CanU *'2012:' Wild Roses *'2012:' Sony Alpha NEX-F3 *'2011:' PIAGET (2011) *'2010:' SK VIEW (2010) *'2010:' O HUI (junto a Kim Nam Gil) *'2009:' Chatelaine (2009) *'2007:' O HUI *'2007:' Pocari Sweat *'2007:' Baek Seju *'2007:' Cuckoo (Rice Cooker) *'2006:' S-Oil *HP Pavilion *'20103:' Ice Cream Bravo Premios * 2010 Blue Dragon Film Awards: Premio a la Popularidad * 2010 Baeksang Arts Awards: Premio InStyle * 2010 Asia-Pacific Producer's Network (APN) Awards: Actriz Beneficiaria * 2010 Seoul Arts & Culture Awards: Mejor Actriz (White Night) * 2009 45th Baeksang Arts Awards: Mejor actriz principal (My Wife Got Married) * 2008 29th Blue Dragon Film Awards: Actriz mas popular (My Wife Got Married) * 2008 29th Blue Dragon Film Awards: Mejor pareja en pantalla (con Kim Joo Hyuk) * 2008 29th Blue Dragon Film Awards: Mejor actriz principal (My Wife Got Married) * 2007 43rd Baeksang Arts Awards: Mejor actriz protagonista por (Alone in Love) * 2006 Korean Model Award: Modelo de anuncios más popularMost Popular Commercial Model * 2006 SBS Performance Awards: Top 10 estrellas por (Alone in Love) * 2006 SBS Performance Awards: Top Excelente actuación * 2006 Asia-Pacific Film Festival: Mejor actriz por April Snow * 2004 9th Moscow International Love Movie Awards: Mejor pareja por The Classic * 2003 Dae Jong Awards: Mejor nueva actriz por The Classic * 2003 39th Baeksang Arts Awards: Mejor nueva actriz por The Classic * 2003 24th Blue Dragon Film Awards: Estrella popular por The Classic y Crazy First Love * 2002 Korean Federation of Film Critics Award: Mejor nueva actriz por Lover's Concerto * 2001 MBC TV Awards: Mejor nuevo talento por (Delicious Proposal) Curiosidades *'Familia:' Hermana mayor *'Educación:' Susung Elementary School ** Bummul Middle School **Junghwa Girls’High School **Seoul Institute of the Arts *'Aficiones:' Escuchar música, leer libros *'Religión:' Catolicismo (nombre de bautismo: Dominica) *Tiene un cierto parecido a la actriz Kim So Hyun. *SonYe Jin durante una entrevista de la MBC respondió a la pregunta de ¿Qué tal besaba lee min ho?,a lo que respondio ¨Lee min ho a pesar de ser muy joven es muy buen besador,recuerdo en especial los besos que me dió en el cuello¨. *Sus mejores amigas son las actrices Uhm Ji Won, Song Yoon Ah y '''Oh Yoon Ah. '''Ella revelo en una entrevista que se hacen llamar el "Grupo Cenicienta” ya que no salen después de la medianoche. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Son Ye Jin.jpg Son Ye Jin1.jpg Son Ye Jin3.jpg Son Ye Jin4.jpg Son Ye Jin5.jpg Son Ye Jin6.jpg Son Ye Jin7.jpg Son Ye Jin8.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Nacidos en 1982